Talk:Eddard Stark
Just watched the pilot ep again I like how Eddard said when a man judges another to die, it must be by his own sword. Sad foreshadowing.. since Joffrey obviously doesn't have that same dignity. What a punk. -- 15:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Death reaction I've started a section on media and fan reaction to Ned's death. I found it quite amusing how folks were so angered at HBO and the writers for doing that, seemingly unaware that Martin had always killed Ned off after the first book. I just created a bit of a template; I think there is room for quite a bit more discussion about the reaction, and how it illustrates the split that exists between people who have never read the books and those who watch the series already familiar with many of the twists and turns of the story. 23skidoo 13:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) We ran into the same junk when Lord of the Rings was coming out; not just that some people hadn't read the books; most who hadn't read it at least understood that it *was* a book adaptation. But every now and again you ran into a few oblivious people who didn't comprehend that "Peter Jackson" didn't decide to make certain plot events happen which were directly lifted from the book. Plus all of the Entertainment Weekly/Red Carpet types who don't give a copper penny about Fantasy, and you could tell they were just BSing the cast and crew in interviews; there were times when those red carpet fools would actually ask the cast, "hey, can you tease the ending?" -- not just a light promo or soundbyte on their reaction to how it ends, such as "expect lots of battle scenes" or "I cried", but specifically inquiring into plot twists (as if they'd actually give them out before the movie). I was very proud when Sir Ian McKellan and Elijah Wood on separate occasions responded by staring blankly at the interviewer and then saying, "You do realize this has been a best selling novel for sixty years? The ending already exists, you could just look it up". Book fans would ask about *changes* or how they approached the role, but the sort of "so what happens at Mount Doom?" questions...yikes. --The Dragon Demands 18:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Featured article nomination --Opark 77 (talk) 18:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) 'Eddard Swordsmanship' in the 'book' section, there's a typical 'fanboyz' mistake :) Martin has repeatedly stated that Eddard wasn't an exceptional swordsman, and that actually the 'gifted warrior' of the family was his brother Brandon. so it's absolutely correct to put Eddard in the SHOW "list of the greatest fighter", but absolutely wrong to do the same with the BOOK "list of the greatest fighters" :) (that's not my thoughts, but author's words) 04:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC)XXX :Oh crud, really? Martin said that? Because I thought the fight at the Tower of Joy with Aerys II's Kingsguard was supposed to establish he was a good swordsman. Where did Martin say this?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :sorry for the delayed answer, i had a problem with internet. to be more specific: :1) The Tower of the Joy is not a good example, 'cause Eddard had 6 other friends with him, and the Kingsguards were only three, and despite this only Eddard and Howland Reed survived. Plus, Eddard remembers in the book that is only thanks to Howland that he is still alive (we don't know the details, maybe Howland stabbed Arthur Dayne in the back while Arthur was about to kill Eddard. etc..) :2) of course Eddard is a decent swordsman, because he is a lord, fit and trained. but no more than the other fit, trained lords (so except for the fat ones, or old, or maimed). For example, in the books Martin tells that lord Yohn Royce (older than Ned) was A LOT stronger than Ned with a sword, and he actually was capable to defeat, during training, both Eddard and ser Rodrick. and Yohn Royce is, of course, a big and strong man, but nowhere as good as Jaime, Oberyn and Barristan nor as fierce as Sandor or Garlan etc.. :3) Martin stated' (you can easily find the literal quote in some 'So Spake Martin' collection in various fansite, like in The Citadel)'' ''that Eddard was a competent swordsman, '''while''' '''Brandon was the 'great fighter' of the family, the best sword and the best jouster. on the other hand, of course, Eddard was the best battle commander, and probably one of the greatest strategist and tactician of Westeros :) 13:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC)'XXX ::::For what it's worth, Season 6 confirmed that Point 1 is the case, Howland stabbed Arthur in the back of the neck. Volvlogia (talk) 21:50, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Eddard S3 section?? Does Eddard need a S3 section? I mean, he's a deceased character. I think all those "mentions" of him in Season 3 should be in "Notes" on his page. What do you think? 04:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) -I think the fact that Ned is continuing to have a great effect on the series should be mentioned in his article. People are still taking action in his memory and his actions are still causing reactions. when i forst watched Game of Thrones i liked Eddard i still do i even have a crush on Arya (im 13 around her age) i was angry when he died i was expecting Arya to save him and kill Joffrey (he is such a pussy) i hope Eddard gets revevnge like by Arya or something. Edit Why's the page locked? Could someone remove the stuff about Ned being a "skilled and dangerous warrior" as it's already been established that Ned is a competent swordsman in the books but not on a par with Jaime or Barristan. Also, could you refrase that battle commander part? --Martell (talk) 15:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, and you just combined two sentences into one. Cool it with the unnecessary name-calling, please. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 16:21, September 8, 2014 (UTC) While Eddard is not on a Barristan or Jaime level, he's certainly a skilled swordsman and warrior, and reasonably good commander.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Episode Inaccuracy In the gallery on this page, it states that the image where Ned is reading through the lineage of House Baratheon is from 1.07 "You Win or You Die", though it is actually from 1.06 "A Golden Crown". Would it be possible for someone to fix this? Thanks. :) SparkySparkyBoomWoman (talk) 13:04, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Ned's TitlesRuan Stark (talk) 10:19, June 18, 2016 (UTC) On Eddar Stark's article, on the table contents, would't it be better to put Ned's titles in order of importance? It would be like that: Lord of Winterfell Lord Paramount of The North, Warden of The North, Hand of The King, Regent, Protector of The Realm - Guys I know I'm new to the wiki. I would just like to contribute. If you accpet my suggestions fine. If you don't fine too, haha :) Seasons Could somebody please briefly explain why S4 and 6 are listed as his Seasons? I mean, I'm certain he died in S1. actually Isn't because he is present at both seasons 4 and 6? Ruan Stark (talk), 18:12) July, 15, 2016 : Because he appears in Season 4 and 6 in Bran's visions. I guess an argument could be had about S4, since it was just a brief archived footage, but he appears prominently in S6. DaenerysTheMadKhal58 (talk) 17:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Totally agree with you Daenerys TheMadKhal158.(talk), 18:18) July, 15, 2016